Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: An Adventure of Friendship
by Yoshi100Aus
Summary: Two of Casey and Dylan's friends, Lachlan and Kaitlin, have suddenly disappeared. Where in the world could they possibly be? Or maybe... Where in another world could they be?
1. Chapter 1: Something's Strange

**Hello everyone! This is a new FanFiction that I am writing, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, the reason I haven't continued my previous story in a while is because my iPod is out of battery and the charger is broken, and I was in the middle of writing a pretty good chapter. I'm not sure when I'm getting a new one. Secondly, this idea just sparked into my mind, so I just thought it'd be a good idea. So, enough of this... Let's just start the story!**

Chapter 1: Something's Strange

I still can't explain it. What happened? People don't just disappear. No, actually, they do. When they're kidnapped, or something. I dunno. But that's not the case here. There's something more to this situation. I know because... It wasn't just 'one day they disappeared'. The day before, they didn't come to school. And before that-

Riiing Riiiing. Riiiing Riiing. Riii-

I snatched up the phone.

"Casey. You're home now! Okay, now we need to investigate," I said firmly.

"Dylan! Calm down. Could you just help me with this homework question? The one about...uh... Like the one where water goes to the sky?"

"Evaporation. E-v-a-p-o-r-a-t-i-o-n," I spelled out.

"Right... Let me write it into the box." There was a short pause. "Done. So uh... About Lachlan and Kaitlin. I-it's worrying. What in the world could've happened?"

I stared at my Pokeball poster above my Poke-themed bed. "Do you think it's about that investigation they were doing?" I suggested.

Casey sighed. "Yeah... But what exactly? And what were they investigating about?"

"Something about other universes," I answered, with a hint of curiosity. "I mean, they must exist and everything but I still have no idea how this ties into everything." I scratched my head.

"Me neither." She was going to say something else, when someone shouted in the background of the call. "Look, I gotta go. Um... I'll leave you a message later to tell you when I'm available to call, alright?"

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess. Bye!"

"See ya!"

She ended the call. So what could I do now? Just wait, I guess. "I need something to entertain me... Ah." I ran over to my DS and flipped it open and pressed the power button. "It's time to play some Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!"

*Later that night*

"Hey Dylan!" Casey said cheerily, probably excited for the investigation.

"Hey Casey," I greeted back.

"So, um... where do we begin?"

"Okay, let's assess what has happened... Chronologically. So this is Friday... Right. From Monday to Wednesday, the other two didn't come to school. They also didn't answer any calls, or anything... Then on Thursday, they apparently go missing- but then their parents only tell us today."

"I think it was because their parents thought that they were having a night out or something, for some reason."

"Well, I think the only way we can find out what happened is to..." I didn't like the idea, but it really did seem like the only way to discover what was going on. "Sneak into their houses," I finished.

"I agree." It seemed Casey also had that tone of uneasiness, but I also noticed her voice was willing.

"When should we go?" I asked.

"Tonight," Casey replied quite certainly. "We need to know what's happening quickly, as soon as possible- before it's too late." There was a short moment of silence, and just then all of the terrible possibilities that could've happened flooded my mind. What if they were taken away, and... But then the thoughts vanished as Casey spoke. I was thankful that she did. "Maybe at, say, 3AM tonight we could get in? That way our parents will be asleep and we won't be caught."

"Yeah... The thing is, how exactly do we get in?"

"I really am clueless." Another little moment of silence.

"Maybe we could ask them to visit." I suggested. "They must be really unhappy about what's going on. So it's likely that paying them a visit is acceptable."

"So... Maybe at 9 tonight instead?"

"That'll work. We should tell our parents."

"Yep. Well, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay. See you then." I ended the call. I walked around my room, looking at everything. Bookcases, with half of the books about Pokemon. Posters about Pokemon. Mathematics and English charts. School books. "May as well do my homework now," I said to myself.

*9PM, Front door of Lachlan's house*

I knocked on the door. "Coming," a female voice called, who I recognised as Lachlan's mother. She opened the door. "Well hello there Dylan and Casey."

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey," Casey said, smiling.

"Do you need anything?" Lachlan's mother asked.

"No, we're just here to visit you, because we know that this is a probably a hard time for you," I said sympathetically.

"Oh, thank you for your thoughts. Do come in," She said politely. We walked into the house, into the familiar hallway of the house. Lachlan's mother closed the door. "Um... There's something more to this, isn't there?" She said in a knowing voice.

I glanced over to Casey, then looked to the ground.

"I thought so. You're trying to find out what happened, right?"

"You guessed it," I said quietly.

"...Lachlan told me not to tell anybody this, but you two are his close friends and I feel that he'd want me to tell you. Before I tell you, let's go and sit in Lachlan's room. We'll discuss it there."

We walked down a couple doors in the hallway before Lachlan's mother stopped at a door on the left side of the hallway. I knew this was- is- Lachlan's room. We went inside and sat on the carpeted floor.

"I don't know everything, just a small portion of it."

"Could you tell us now?"

"I'm going to. The first thing I have to say though, is that Lachlan didn't disappear or anything. He left of his own accord."

Casey and I nodded.

"The next part is a bit complicated. Listen carefully, okay? Okay. Now I will start."

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! I hope you are enjoying it! Don't forget to leave a review if you did! Until the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Investigating

**Welcome to the second chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: An Adventure of Friendship! In this chapter, Casey and Dylan find out more about what has happened to Lachlan and Kaitlin!**

Chapter 2: Investigating

"So... Do you know what Lachlan and Kaitlin were researching?" Lachlan's mother inquired.

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head. "Pokemon, and I think something about other worlds," I said, a bit unsurely.

"That is correct. Well... This part is strange. Something... Someone... I think..." She shook her head and placed her head in her hands. "Um..."

I patted her on the back. "Are you alright?" I asked, a bit worried about her.

"Yes." She looked back up at us. "That's enough stalling. So, all I know is that someone... From some other place... Came to Lachlan asking for help. Lachlan didn't tell me this, though. He told me he had a really important project that he had to work on- so important, that he had to stay home until he was done. He worked in here, locked in his room, only coming out occasionally." She stopped for a bit, sadness in her pale-brown eyes. "And then, on Wednesday... He came up to me, saying "I need to g-go now, mother. It is r-really important. I- if I come back, then I-I will explain. B-but I m-m-may not come b-b-back..."" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Then, that night, he left. I know because y-yesterday morning he w-was g-gone..."

Casey spoke up. "It will be okay," she said comfortingly. "He will be okay. I know he will be. Lachlan is strong."

Lachlan's mother nodded slowly. "I hope he does."

"So now... We need to have a look around the room, if you will allow us."

"I will allow you to. Thank you again for coming over to visit. It really shows me that you children really care about each other." She smiled sadly, but hopefully.

"You can count on us."

"Okay. I'm going to get some rest. You can go when you want to. But for now, goodbye." With that said, she stood up, waved to us, and slowly walked out of the room.

Aside from being sad, worried and completely confused, Casey and I were just befuddled. I mean, this is all so crazy. What could we make of this... Strange situation?

"What, who, like, this person, he or she just randomly... Agh!" Casey was spurting random nonsense. She took a deep breath. "Alright. So basically some guy came along and got Lachlan to help him do something really important, so he had to leave."

"Yeah..." I looked around Lachlan's room. His stuff was similar to mine. Books, posters (one displaying one of his favourite Pokemon, Dialga), charts... The only difference was the absence of school books on his desk. Instead there was a small box. Casey was looking in that direction too. We faced each other, our eyes showing determination. We sprung up from where we were sitting, and hurried over to the work-desk. The box was metal, about the size of one of those small music boxes with ballerinas inside, or something. The top, which looked like a lid- well, it was a lid- had a keyhole on it. The whole box had no decoration, except for the front. On it, was a symbol of some sort. It was a blue gear-like thing.

"Great... But we need the key."

"It must be around here somewhere," I said, checking under the table.

"Hm... Maybe it's not actually here, but somewhere else. Like... At Kaitlin's house?" Casey suggested. "I mean, they were investigating with each other, so..."

"We still don't know what happened to Kaitlin, either. Apparently the person asked Lachlan for help, and he had to go, but Kaitlin... Okay. I think, I think I know where to go next."

"Yeah. I was thinking that too."

"We should take the mystery box too," I said, picking it up carefully.

With the box in hand, we walked out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door. We thought that Lachlan's mother would be sleeping, and we didn't want to disturb her. We stepped onto the footpath that went straight ahead, and out the gate. On the sides of the path, there was nothing there, really, apart from grass, and a few bushes and decorations, like small lights. It was a good thing that Kaitlin lived next to Lachlan- just as Casey lived next to me. We walked down the footpath, out the gate, and then onto the footpath that basically bordered the road on the sides. Walking a bit more, we got to Kaitlin's house. The sky was a big blue-black roof above us, and the stars and moon were little lights attached to it.

"Well? Let's go inside." We walked up to the front door and knocked. There was a shuffle of footsteps.

"Hello?" A voice that I recognised as Kaitlin's older brother said, and I noticed that he sounded somewhat tired.

"Hi Reilly." I waited for a moment. Then suddenly, the door opened slightly.

"Come in," he whispered, and made a hand motion, to ensure we got the message.

We walked in, to be greeted to the bright living room of Kaitlin's house. We stood on the carpeted floor, waiting for what he would say next. In the room, there were three rubber-velvet type chairs, one long one (which had space for about three, maybe four people) and two small ones (which only had enough space for one person, or maybe two small people). "Uh, Dylan, Casey..." Reilly scratched his head. "Well... Did you have to come here to do something? Because, I think you know that Kaitlin..." His voiced trailed off, and he looked between Casey and me. He then noticed the box in my hands. "Where'd you get that from?" He asked curiously.

"We found this in Lachlan's room," Casey answered. "So... We're here to look into the whole 'missing' thing."

Really nodded. "Okay. Well, y'know where her room is, right? Just over there." He looked over to a door in the corner of the room.

"Yeah. Thanks Reilly." I nodded and we walked over to the room. Then, we stepped in. The room was very vibrant- colours of so many Pokemon posters, books, and her bed...

"We all have so many similarities, don't we?" Casey gave a short laugh.

I did, too. "Yeah. Especially our room designs." I scanned the room until I spotted where her desk was located. I pointed in that direction. We both nodded, and walked over to it.

There was a note.

"What...?" Casey stared at it. I picked it up.

 _Casey. Dylan. This is for you._

 _I've been investigating about Pokemon- as you guys know. I've been helping Lachlan, too. But I know, that the world I am investigating about, is more risky than Lachlan's. This is because he can go when he wants. But I don't know when I'm going to go. It could be today, or tomorrow. I think this strange force is going to take me. I know this because I've been having a dream. A voice calling out to me. A voice asking for help. Maybe sometime I'll just be transported there. So it will seem like I just magically disappeared. I don't know what else to write._

 _Wait, there was one more thing. Lachlan told me that he's leaving a box behind. And how to open it. I know you guys we find it. Maybe you've already opened it. But I'll tell you now anyway. To get access to the key, place both of your hands- just one of each person's- on the symbol, on the box. And wait._

 _There are clues in there, you'll need them to figure out what is going on._

 _I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep. Good luck to you two. And Lachlan. I hope you guys will be okay. I hope I will, too._

 _-Kaitlin_

So we did so. I placed a hand on the gear-like thing. And Casey did. I felt that there was a sort of glow, or energy... Or maybe it was just warmth. That I now knee what had happened to Lachlan and Kaitlin. It was a good feeling. But there was still the fact that they could be in danger right now. So we needed to hurry.

Out of nowhere, the symbol opened (sideways) like a lid or a safe would, revealing a small compartment on the side of the box. There was a key. I reached inside and took it out. I stared at it for a moment. After I got over my... How do I say this, shock, I inserted the key. It fitted nicely inside. The lid popped open. There were only two things inside. A note... And a strange berry. It was a mid-blue colour.

"This is not from our world," Casey said, with a certain voice. I nodded. It was true. I had never seen this type of berry before. "It looks like..."

"The type of berry that would come from a Pokemon world," I finished. And just then, it hit me. "What if those worlds were real? What if Lachlan and Kaitlin are there right now?" It was crazy, but then again, the whole problem was crazy.

"I think they are." Casey picked up the note.

 _To: Casey and Dylan_

 _I know you guys will find this note. I just do. Now I know, I will be gone tonight. I have to go. I'm working with a Pokemon. It sounds unbelievable, but it's true. We're going to save the world. Not this world. Another one, a Pokemon one. Look... It will be a while before I come back. I don't know how long I'll be away. Remember, I may not return... But have faith. I think I will return. It'll be okay. I hope you two are okay, and will stay okay. I also hope that Kaitlin will be okay as well. We need to go soon, so I need to finish preparing. I'll see you guys later, I hope._

 _-Lachlan_

"This basically confirms what I said."

Reilly walked into the room.

"Reilly... Could you tell us what actually happened to Kaitlin?" I asked, hoping that he would be okay with telling us.

"On Wednesday night, we all went to sleep normally. But Kaitlin... I swear I could hear her mumbling in her sleep. It only lasted for a bit, then went away, so I assumed that she was alright. But when we woke up, she wasn't there. She was gone. Just like that."

"Thanks for the information, Reilly." Now that the investigation was practically over, for now, I found that I was actually quite tired. "I think it's time to go home," I said. We waved farewell to Reilly, who said "Bye." Then we walked home. It was ten o'clock when I got home. I was happy that I knew what was going on now. But I still worried about those two. My friends. What would happen if I lost them? No. I wouldn't. They will be okay. My heart told me so. And slowly, with the reassurance of my honest thoughts, I was able to get to sleep.

 **Now the investigation is over! Tomorrow, the two can resume life as normal! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review if you did! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**Sorry about the long wait guys! Yeah, heh. It's nearly the holidays so hopefully I'll be able to update the story more often then!**

 **The third chapter of the story... In this chapter, the real story begins!**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

"..."

A whisper.

"Hey..."

What is this?

"Come..."

Where am I? W-what's happening?!

"Help is required..."

I was staring at empty space. No, not empty. Just colourful. A colourful area. So vibrant. All around me. And I could see my reflection. Yet I couldn't see myself...

"Will you accept this call for help?"

I had no idea what it what was talking about. Whatever 'it' was. This is probably all just some weird dream.

"He needs your help."

Now it was getting serious.

"He really does. And he misses you."

Wait, was it talking about...

"He may not return if you do not go."

I finally knew that this was not actually just a dream. It was a dream, but... In a way, it was real. It was reality.

"So what will you do? Will you come and help?"

I tried to nod. But I wasn't there. My reflection nodded.

I noticed something in my reflection change. It didn't stop. It kept changing. Then, in that instant, I knew what was going on.

The reflection kept changing for a while. Then it stopped.

"Just know that you must be careful. It's a dangerous world."

Suddenly, darkness began to surround me.

And I think I lost consciousness.

-?-

"We're here. We are really actually here."

"That's right."

Here stood a Turtwig, a Pikachu and a Grovyle.

"It's a Kangaskhan statue. We should store some stuff before we go..." The Pikachu looked to the ground. "This trip will be really dangerous."

The Grovyle nodded. "It will. But we have prepared, all this time, for this moment."

"Grovyle..." The Turtwig nudged Grovyle, to get his attention.

"Yes?" It seems that the Grovyle's name was Grovyle.

"I think... Shouldn't we return to Treasure Town first? Just... Just to say one last goodbye to everyone, just in case... You know..."

Grovyle sighed. "If you really want to, we can."

"Pikachu, do you think we should return?" The Turtwig asked.

"I think we should."

They all stood there for a moment, wondering about what would happen to them. Grovyle motioned towards Lapras, and they walked over to her.

"You want to return?" She asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Alright. Hop on."

-The Beach-

They hopped off of Lapras' back, onto the smooth sand, and walked to Treasure Town. First, they walked over to Kangaskhan's storage, and took out some items that would be vital on their adventure; Apples, Oran Berries, some status-heal berries, some stat-enhancing gear, and a couple of other things.

They then headed to Wigglytuff's Guild. They walked through the familiar entrance which was a giant model of Wigglytuff's head, then climbed down the wooden steps. Looking around the whole room, it seemed that there was no one here! They descended further down.

This is where everyone was, sitting or standing around, talking to each other. Some talked in worried voices, fretting about the fate of the world; others were excitedly chattering about what kind of adventure they thought that the trio would have to experience.

Corphish was the first to notice the three soon-to-be world-savers enter the room.

"Hey hey! Grovyle, Pikachu and Lachlan are back!"

Bidoof looked over and spoke in a cheerful voice. "Yup yup! It's definitely them!"

"Oh my gosh! They've returned!" Sunflora squealed.

"Hello, everyone..." Lachlan said, and noticed that Wigglytuff and Chatot were not present. He knew that they would be in the guildmaster's room, and glanced at the doorway. Grovyle noticed Lachlan do this.

He said, "We should go and check on Chatot." People shuffled out of their way to give them a clear path to Wigglytuff's room.

As they walked inside, they were greeted with the sight of Wigglytuff and Chimecho taking to each other, with Chatot laying nearby.

"He'll be up soon," Chimecho was saying.

"I really hope so..." Wigglytuff then turned and saw the three coming in.

"Hello, Grovyle, Pikachu, Lachlan," he greeted them warmly, but they could tell that he was still uneasy about what had happened to Chatot.

"Hello, Guildmaster!" Pikachu looked over to Chatot. "He does look like he'll be okay."

Lachlan nodded. "We just returned to... Say one one last goodbye. Just in case this is the final time..."

"Hey, I'm sure you guys can do it! Remember that we will be here, cheering you on!" Chimecho encouraged.

Wigglytuff smiled. "Chimecho is right. Just believe in yourselves. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Grovyle said. "We should say goodbye to the others and leave. Time is running out."

As they walked out of the doorway, Wigglytuff wished them good luck.

-The Beach-

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Wher- pah!" I coughed out some sand that had somehow ended up in my mouth.

I suddenly felt the soft texture of sand underneath me. I could hear the gentle splashing of waves slapping the sand. Some of the spray wet me. The sun was casting warmth over my body at the same time.

Slowly, I began to open my eyes. I then sat myself up. It was definitely sand and waves. A beach. To my left I could see a cave, and to my right, I could see the beach extending into a footpath. I wondered where it lead.

And then I wondered where I was. "Hm..."

I pondered it for a bit, when I finally remembered what had happened before. That weird... Place, with that whispering voice. The one asking for help.

And I had accepted it.

"But... This is a dream, right?" I thought. "I don't think it could be real."

I began to think out loud. "No, if it were real I would have been in my bed right now." But something else was different. It was something about how I spoke. Not how I talked. Not the way I talked. It wasn't the accent, either...

It was, well, basically what I sounded like. I didn't have my normal voice. It was a bit like... I wasn't sure. How could I explain it? Raspy? Not exactly. That was a bit too over the top. At the same time, it wasn't a sweet, soothing voice. Not even... A human kind of voice. It was like some sort of creature's voice. I thought of talking animals, from books, and movies, and other things I had read or seen, and gave a small chuckle.

But that didn't sound like my normal voice either... I sat there, puzzled.

That dream said that... 'He' needs me, 'he' misses me... Who was it talking about...?

That was something to think about later. The problem at hand seemed more important. "I think I know what's going on, but I really don't want it to be true," I thought fearfully. I had a look at my hand. It wasn't mine.

-Treasure Town-

*Lachlan's POV*

We were sure to say goodbye to everyone. Many of them wished us good luck.

When we got to the Kecleons, we said goodbye to them as we did with everyone else, and then they did something else- they actually gave us some bonus supplies for free!

We thanked them and headed towards the beach. As we walked closer, I could feel something different. I wasn't sure about it, but I thought that it was just me, so I kept it to myself. But I thought I could feel someone else's presence, maybe, at the beach. I shook my head and tried to dismiss the feeling. It didn't go away.

Grovyle noticed me shake my head. "Everything okay?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"He sure is watchful," I thought.

I could tell Pikachu was a bit nervous, from his facial expression to the way he walked. We got to the beach after a bit more walking. The ocean looked calm and mostly flat.

And there I spotted it.

A worried-looking Pokemon, sitting down, staring at his hand, a Charmander. The other two also saw this Pokemon. We dashed over to him.

"Are you... okay?" Pikachu asked. In the exact same way that he had, when I first got here. The same comforting tone. The same 'confused' tension. The same feeling, the feeling that he was going to make friends with a random stranger who had shown up out of nowhere

The Charmander looked at us and stared, as if he had seen a ghost, or an alien. Or some other random species.

He let out a loud scream. "AAHHH!"

The same reaction I had. The reason why I had reacted like that was because I was scared, and confused.

The reason why? Because I had seen a Pokemon, when I was a human, living in a human world. And then I had randomly appeared here. With a Pokemon talking to me.

"Uh..." I was unsure about what to say. Pikachu was onto it.

"Hey there! No need to shout. You might disturb some Pokemon. What's your name?"

The Charmander just stared at us, with a blank look. After about 20 seconds, he finally spoke.

"Uh, m-my name is D-Dylan," he stuttered nervously, and gave a small smile.

The moment he said his name, I felt something, for an instant. It was a feeling of familiarity, that I had known this person. That I do know this person. But it was only for an instant. I didn't know why.

"Hello Dylan," I managed to say.

"Hi..."

I decided to introduce myself, by telling him my name. "My name is Lachlan."

"Hi Lachlan."

Just then, there was a call from behind us.

"Time is running out, we don't have any more time to stand and talk. We need to go now!"

It was Lapras.

"I'll come with you... Wherever you're going."

This took me by surprise. I gave Dylan a look of amazement. "Really?!"

"Whatever! We've got to get going guys!" Grovyle hurried us.

"Yeah! Come on guys!" Pikachu was already waiting with Lapras.

"Let's go then." So we ran towards Lapras, hopped on, and prepared to return to the Hidden Land.

 **The end of this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Are you excited for the next chapter? Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Hidden Land

**Hey, I got some feedback!**

 **Rediamond: Thanks for taking the time to review my story and provide some advice, it really is appreciated! I can't change the past chapters, but I'll see what I can do about it in the next chapters.**

 **Another thing to note is that time is different between the human and Pokemon world. For example, an hour in the human world could be a day in the Pokemon one. But that's just an example, and I don't think I'll get too technical about it.**

Chapter 4: Through the Hidden Land

*Dylan's POV*

I still couldn't grasp the idea that I was a Pokemon. Not only that, it was hard to remember things from the human world.

And what had just happened was... Dramatic. Had I really just thrown myself into some other peoples' business? Apparently so.

I could feel a bead of sweat trickling down my back. Why was I here?

Memories were fading from my mind, and I wasn't sure why.

Thoughts were running around in my head, and did the whole way to the Hidden Land.

I was a bit tired when we got there.

It looked overall like a calm and serene place. There were trees and flowers growing, the grass was lush, and it just seemed like a place that you would visit if you felt the need to escape the world for a while, to have some alone time.

But it also gave off a feeling of mystery, the unknown; it sent a chill down my spine.

Pikachu gave everyone a friendly smile, and was the first to hop off of Lapras. Grovyle followed, then Lachlan, and then I did.

"You guys ready yet?" Grovyle said, but before anyone had any time to answer, he said, "I know you guys are. Maybe not you?" He looked at me,

This was the first time that he had spoken to me. "Uh... Yeah, I guess," I nodded, though I really wasn't ready.

Grovyle didn't look satisfied, but knew that there was no other choice, so he answered by saying, "There's no going back now anyway, you're here and you're coming with us."

Lapras called out to us for the second time, a strong urgency in her voice. "No more dawdling! You're going to be too late if you stay here any longer."

"Just stick with us, and you'll be okay. Don't wander off and do not attempt to start up a battle with another Pokemon." Grovyle motioned to Lachlan, and Lachlan began to walk towards the entrance to the Hidden Land's main area. Pikachu confidently followed behind.

"I'll take the rear. You go first," Grovyle said firmly. I walked behind Pikachu without question. Grovyle seemed to have quite a strict attitude. Whether he was normally like this, I did not know. I heard his light footsteps as he followed me to the back of the line. Lachlan looked back at us and saw that we were all prepared to go. So he walked right into the entrance to the Hidden Land. We followed behind.

-Dylan's room, 9AM-

*Casey's POV*

"No, no no no..." Panicking, panic, panic, it's all my brain could register. "Where? Where could he be... Don't tell me he disappeared too. Does that mean that I'll be next?!" I felt like I would have a breakdown. I ran out of Dylan's house screaming his name. "DYLAN?! DYLAN?!" Most people who were outside at the time started staring at me, and I felt a sudden wave of embarrassment. "S-sorry." I sat down on the footpath and ruffled my hair. My brain thought up a reason for why he could be gone, but it didn't help. "Maybe Lachlan and Kaitlin failed, and then Dylan was sent there!" I thought aloud. From that, I also decided that the world that they were in was very dangerous. " _Duh,_ " I thought. " _Of course it is._ "

Back to the problem. "What if he doesn't return?!"

There were still some people who were staring at me, and I thought that I should just return home. So I got up and did so.

When I got home, I remembered the little story that my three friends and I had written last year. "It'll pass time," I thought, so I decided to read it. It was buried beneath a few of my previous year's schoolbooks, so it took a little while to search for it through my mess of books which lay in one of my cupboards.

-The Friendship of Four-

This is the story of four great friends. Let's go to the beginning.

It all began at school, in Year Reception, with two pairs of children. These pairs consisted of a boy and a girl. The first pair of children were made up of Dylan and Casey, and the second pair were made up of Lachlan and Kaitlin.

The former two had met mid-way through the year, when they were placed in adjacent seats. They worked together well, and soon formed a bond. They spent a lot of time together, and by the end of the year knew a lot about each other and were very good friends.

The latter two had met during a Maths lesson, where they were paired up to work together to match shapes. During the lesson, they had talked with each other quite a lot, and not long after became friends.

These two pairs were not in the same class for two years. Year 2 was when they were finally put into the same class.

It was during a PE lesson that they all became friends. Students had been put into groups of four, and by fate, the two pairs of friends had been put together.

There were eight teams, and the game that they were playing was 'Rob the Nest'. With great teamwork and coordination, and a sneaky plan, they had been able to win a few rounds of it.

After that lesson, they began to work together more often. Through time, they learned more about each other, and became great friends.

They have been through so much together, facing many challenges. But they were always able to work together and find a way through anything that came their way.

Here we are now, four friends, writing a book about ourselves. It sounds weird, but we know that we will look back on this in the future, to remind us that together we can accomplish great things.

And it's just the beginning.

I sat up on my bed, determined to find and help my friends. But there was a problem. I didn't actually know how I was going to be able to do that.

-Hidden Land, 15F-

*Dylan's POV*

I watched as Grovyle unleashed Dig on a Magmortar, who fainted. "Keep going," he instructed.

We walked on for a little longer before coming to some more stairs.

We were at a checkpoint- I could tell because of the Kangaskhan statue.

"Take some more Apples. Then we can continue on," Grovyle directed.

Lachlan did as he was told.

"I think we're getting close to the Old Ruins," Pikachu commented as we continued walking.

"Yeah," Lachlan agreed.

-Hidden Highland, 1F-

Walking forwards through yet another narrow lane, we encountered a Manectric. Lachlan was able to take it out with a few Razor Leaf attacks.

In the next room, we walked to the left when suddenly there was a loud explosion.

"Ow!" I cried. Pikachu did too, but not as loudly.

"Self-Destruct Trap!" Lachlan called out. "Don't step on it again."

I was still shaken up by the explosion for a few floors afterwards.

-Casey's Room-

*Casey's POV*

One of the 'quirky' (as my friends describe it) things that I sometimes do when I am stressed out is literally pull my hair. So I was stuck doing that for a few minutes. After I had finished doing that, I stared out of my window, at the cloudy sky. One of the things that we do while we are bored is watch clouds and tell each other what they look like. 'Cloud-watching', I guess. Like bird-watching, but with clouds.

I noticed the sky begin to darken. The somewhat gloomy mood that the sky began to give off as it darkened even more reminded me again of the tricky situation that I was in. _"I get distracted so easily,"_ I thought. But it truly did seem like there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless. I couldn't do _anything_ about the problem. It was out of my control.

"Should I just wait? Wait and see what happens?" I asked myself.

After a moment of thinking, I finally gave up. "Yes, I should," I concluded. I slowly walked out of my room and into the kitchen to have breakfast.

 **The end of the chapter! I'm trying my best with the characters' backstories, personalities and etc. although since I haven't done too much of that and we're not that far into the story yet, I think I'll be able to add some more of that in later on, or at least try to. Anyway, that's all for now! Don't forget to leave a review! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
